


Shining [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Love/Hate, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Roxie wonders why it can't be like the movies.
Relationships: Roxie Hart/Velma Kelly
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Shining [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62218) by [sheldrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake). 



**Title:** Shining  
**Fandom:** Chicago  
**Author:** sheldrake  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Roxie/Velma  
**Rating:** Teen   
**Length:** 7:17   
**Summary:**

> Roxie wonders why it can't be like the movies. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62218)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/shining.mp3)


End file.
